infamous future
by ANG3L423
Summary: First story so please be nice :D Follows Cole after the end of the first inFAMOUS game, the good ending   **SPOILERS**


inFAMOUS.

Hey guys this is my first fan fiction so please be nice :) This story is based on the storyline and characters of the game "inFAMOUS" and is set after the first game, but before the second. If you haven't played the first one then there will be lots of spoilers so beware!

Enjoi.

Chapter 1

Cole clambered up yet another building and took in the view of Empire City. He breathed in deeply and closed his eyes; he could still remember what it looked like before the blast. Thinking of the blast made his blood boil, how had Kessler, how had HE ruined his own life? Why would he do that? Because he knew that the thought wouldn't even cross his mind at this point in his life, and certainly wouldn't have before the blast. Seeing Kessler's vision cleared everything up for Cole, but what he still didn't know is why he would do it. "To make him a stronger person" was the phrase used, but Cole couldn't see any reason to destroy everything that meant anything to him. The image of his future wedding photo ran through his mind, he could see Trish so clearly it was almost real. He roared in anger and jumped off the building, making a massive quake in the ground as he landed. He ran along the depleted streets of the city he once loved, passing both living and dead human beings. He wondered how on earth the living had survived, if he didn't have his powers he didn't think that he'd be able to survive, especially with all these "damn psychos" around. He kept on running until he got to his and Zeke's old apartment. He climbed up and after a minute reached the roof. He looked around, memories floating through his head of Zeke, his best friend. Ex-best friend. It still dumbfounded him how on earth Zeke could have betrayed him like that. Giving up his best friend, giving up everything he lived for to have powers like Cole's. Oh how stupid he had been. Cole rubbed his head and sat on the old red couch, it creaking under his weight. Zeke must have sat on it too often he thought. He leaned back and closed his eyes again, thinking purely about what to do with Zeke. He'd been calling Cole but he had no interest in answering. Cole was toying with the idea of meeting up with Zeke, see if he really does mean he's sorry or if he's just saying it to sweet talk Cole into keeping him alive. Either way, Cole didn't seem to have an interest in Zeke anymore and thought he would be better off without him. He was starting to get lonely, but the people of Empire City almost worshipped him, and this made him feel a little less lonely. There was still no-one for Cole to really talk to, and the gaping hole where Trish was, was getting bigger by the day. Maybe he should meet up with Zeke, talk things through with him. That could be his punishment. No, it would take more than that he thought. Sighing, he opened his eyes and reached for his phone. He dialled Zeke's number and put the phone to his ear.

"Err, Hello?"

"Hey. It's me." Cole said coldly. He stood up and started wandering around the rooftop.

"Oh hey brother, err, Cole, erm, aahhh, how are you?" Zeke stuttered most of the words out.

"Not too good." Cole paused, waiting for something, but he heard nothing. "Everyone has betrayed me, my girlfriend has been killed and the city is still in ruins with not much hope of getting out!" He half shouted down the phone, waving his arms around to match the tone, "How the hell do you think I feel?" He breathed hard, thinking that maybe he had been too harsh on him, but decided he hadn't.

"I'm really sorry man, truly I am. If I could turn back time..."

"Zeke that's always used that line, cant you say something you mean?" Cole cut him off and walked back to the sofa, sitting back down.

"I do mean it! It just came out all cliché and stuff. Look Cole, it'd mean the world to me if we could meet up again, I miss you man!"

Cole paused, "Right fine I'll meet up with you, where?"

"Great! How about the old roof? Have a couple of beers and chill."

"There are still beers in that cooler you got?" Cole sounded quite surprised and looked down at the red cooler box, kicking it gently and hearing the cans inside. "Oh yeah." He said quietly, more to himself than to Zeke.

"Sure do! Made sure I got plenty after the blast, didn't know how long we'd be here for."

"Right well how about tomorrow then, midday?"

"Sure! Sounds great brother see you then!"

And with that Cole put the phone down. He lay it down by his side and once again slouched back into the couch and looked up at the sky. The sky was bright blue, such a nice day. Sun was beaming down onto Coles face, warmth. Something he had felt so much of when he was with Trish. He let out a sigh, Trish. He grabbed his phone and ran off the building, he had to find something to do until he met up with Zeke, maybe helping other people out would make him feel better.


End file.
